Helpless
by coup fatal
Summary: AU what happens when Rogue and Remy finally end it and Rogue marries a man who isn't all that nice.
1. Chapter 1

Helpless

I felt the slap even before it hit my left cheek. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh brought me back to my morbid reality. Tears streamed down my face; slowly cooling my red and stinging flesh.

I looked up into the cold, blue eyes of my attacker, my husband, every night the same thing, every day a different story. Emotions mixed and blurred with the lines crossing between hate and pure, innocent devotion, mixing together to created this world I live in. This world I created and for what? For some basic pathetic sense of normalcy. But at the time I had no other choice.

After I had Forge place a small chip in my neck to negate my powers my life has been topsy turvy. I was madly in love with a man who couldn't touch me. But he loved me all the same. They think I did it for him this man I married, but they are all wrong. I did it for him, the man who loved me unconditionally even if we couldn't touch flesh to flesh.

He left me after I absorbed Carol Danvers. I had almost killed him during one of my "Carol Episodes" as we so affectionately call them. The professor believed it best for him to leave until the Carol in me was controlled.

However after Carol was finally controlled and almost a year had past with out a word from him I contacted Forge and asked for the implant. Three days later I ran into my future husband Daniel. Took five more days for the mansions residences to find out about my little operation.

Two weeks later I was heavily involved with everything involving Daniel. He was the perfect gentleman and then almost six months later after coming home from Daniels how with a beautiful new diamond ring around my finger I found him sitting casually in my room. Sitting on my bed staring intently at a photo of me and Daniel where a photo of me and him used to be.

"Remy," I whispered softly, my eyes big, heart racing.

"Chére," he said to me oh so casually like he never left.

"It's been over a year Remy," I said trying to defend myself, from what I am still not sure.

"When Stormy wrote Remy and said you've changed Remy really didn't believe her," he sat the picture back down on to my nightstand.

"I didn't think you would come back," I told him in all honesty playing with my shiny new engagement ring.

"It seems that the Rogue moves on fast no?" He scoffed at me and I stopped playing with the ring and balled my hands into tight fists.

"Yes Remy if you must know, I am engaged, to someone who is stable and doesn't have a secret, mysterious past," I threw it at him hoping it hurt him like he hurt me.

"Remy noticed, but doesn't Mr. Perfect know about Rogue's little skin condition?" And that's when my frown turned upside down, Storm didn't tell him I was "cured" of my mutation.

"I don't have a "skin condition" any more Gambit and Daniel isn't aware of the fact that I am or ever was a mutant," that made the smirk on his face disappear and his face fell into a grim line.

"What? Didn't dear old Stormy not tell you? I'm human now, thanks to Forge's genius. He took the chip from the Genoshia collars and implanted it into my neck. I can touch whom ever I want now," I told him with conviction.

"A relationship built on lies will fail Rogue," he said looking me straight in the eye.

"Like ours?" I asked with a snort.

"Non Rogue, not like ours. Because ours had a simple truth to dem," he stood up and moved to stand in front of me.

"I…I didn't do it for him ya know," I told him looking up at him with my large green eyes. His red on black looking at me with such sadness and despair nearly tore me apart.

Apparently that was the only thing he needed from me as he kissed me. It was filled with all the love and devotion he still had for me. The next thing I knew we were tumbling into my bed together.

The next morning I woke to find him gone. A queen of hearts laying on the pillow he had occupied the night before with a simple saying written on it's back.

"To the only woman who stole this thief's heart."

Two months later I married Daniel, seven months later I had a daughter. With auburn hair with two platinum streaks in her hair and green on black eyes. Three months after that the abuse began.

It started out slow at first, like most things in life but it escalated fairly quickly in the passing months. Eventually I no longer went out and Daniel forbid me to see my friends and family especially the x-men. They had called regularly and even stopped by, some noticed the small bruises and cuts lining my arms and asked too many unwanted questions. So eventually I would pretend to not be home until they stopped coming by and calling all together. Until today that is.

It was Madelyn's sixth birthday and I had asked Daniel if it would be alright if we invited a few of her friends and family members over for a small get together. That's when I felt the hard slap to my left cheek.

"How dare you ask me for something so foolish and stupid?" He screamed at me, grabbing the front of my light blue blouse.

"I'm sorry Daniel," I stuttered as he brought my face inches from his.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time," and he then proceeded to shove me to the ground. I looked over to the stairs and saw Madelyn's small, pale face slightly hidden behind one of the railings on the banister leading to the second floor of our two story house. I pushed myself up from the floor and cautiously made my way up the stairs towards her.

"Sugar I think it would be best if you went on up to your room now okay?" I told her with a slightly shaky breath.

"But momma you said you would tuck me in tonight because you forgot last night," she said to me almost pleadingly. I knew she was trying to divert me from any pain that I might experience tonight but I knew there was no real way out of it.

"I promise tonight I will tuck you in, in fact I will be there in just a couple of minutes," I told her with a small smile on my face.

"What if you don't come this time?" She asked me and at that moment she looked so much like her father I couldn't say no.

"I will and if I don't come up there in ten minutes then I want you to call that number I gave you okay?" I told her, the only reason why I wouldn't come to her room is if Daniel knocked me unconscious and then I wouldn't be able to get the proper medical attention that I needed. Last time I was out for three hours and nearly bleed to death from a large gash on forehead.

After that night I made sure Madelyn had and knew the proper information to give to authorities incase something happened to me. She nodded to me and that's when I felt a large hand wrap around hair and felt the fear churn in the pit of my stomach.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM MADELYN," he screamed at her as he pulled me by my hair down the stairs. I watched as Madelyn squeaked and ran towards her room where I heard her slam it shut and turn the lock.

I struggled of course, but to no avail. This caused Daniel's fury for me asking for a birthday party to escalate. He dragged me towards our bedroom and threw me up against the far wall. My head banged loudly against it causing me to go into a small daze.

I placed my hand on the back of my head and felt blood. I hit the corner of one of the nightstands which cut me pretty deep. Daniel was ranting about something, but I was in such a daze that I really didn't pick up much of what he said. At one point he had apparently asked me something that I couldn't hear and I ended up with a fist being planted to my right eye.

I remember trying to get up but was immediately kicked down and then repeatedly kicked in the stomach and back until most of my torso felt numb. At this point I started to listen to him again.

"So tell me Marie, why is it that our precious daughter has such strange looking eyes? Why do you and her have that strange white stripe running down the sides of your hair?" He asked me and I knew I would have to answer him truthfully. But at this point my body was so numb I really didn't care.

"Because Daniel, I am a mutant or was at least," stupid man it took him six years before he finally asked me? I couldn't help but smile at him until I noticed the large hunting knife gleaming in his right hand.

He got at least four large cuts in me before he finally stopped and dropped the knife and stared at my bleeding and broken body. He then turned and left the room; moments later I heard the front door open and slam as he walked to his car and left. It had been eight minutes of pure torture and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get up to go see Madelyn.

Five minutes later as I still lay in my own pool of blood I saw the distinct looking black and yellow boots of fire fighters and the medical crews. I was carefully loaded up on to a gurney and cared into the ambulance.

"Wait," I said grabbing one of the men.

"My daughter I can't leave with out her," I told him and saw him nod his head and yell at someone to bring her with me. I watched as they loaded me in to the ambulance, Madelyn coming in shortly after. After she was safely in all I saw was darkness as I passed out.

I woke up to the sounds of beeping machines and pacing feet. I slowly opened my eyes and felt the blaring white lights from the lighting fixtures on the walls. I moaned as I tried to shit my self into a better position but felt rough hands on my bare arm and froze momentarily. Thinking that Daniel had come to see me in the hospital to finish off whatever it was he was trying to do.

But I turned my head and looked into the eyes of the man who was holding me and was met with bright hazel eyes instead. I sighed in relief as I realized who it was that was keeping me in my position.

"Logan," I whispered with a small smile.

"Hey kid," I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. _'God this must be killing him, seeing me like this._'

"Logan where's Madelyn?" I asked as I started to scan the room with my eyes.

"She's with Ororo in the waiting room," and that settled me right back down. I trusted Storm more than a lot of people.

"So how did you know I was here?" I asked him almost ashamed.

"I am still your emergency contact," he said almost happy with me for keeping him as my back up plan.

"I can't go back this time Logan," I told him tears starting to roll down my face.

"I know kid I've already called the Professor and told him no matter what you were coming home," and I smiled at him. Logan and I had that special kind of relationship; it was almost father, daughter like.

"Thanks Logan," and that's when I got all solemn, "he hurt me real bad this time. What if Maddy came into the room? Or worse what if this was her?" I broke down at that thought and felt Logan's large arms wrap around me, shushing me to be quite.

"He won't hurt either of you again, I promise. But god damn it Rogue why didn't you tell someone?" I knew he would get angry and I told him the basic truth.

"I was scared he would kill me for betraying him," and with that the conversation ended and I slowly fell back to sleep.

Three day's later I was released from the hospital and apparently Jubilee, Kitty and Bobby went to my house and picked up a few things. Later Jubilee would tell me she hadn't been so afraid in her entire life. It was like walking in on an old horror movie scene. My blood was still pooled and drying on the hard wood floor of my bed room. Things where still scattered about where Daniel had thrown me. Dinner was still waiting on the table. It looked like my picture perfect life wasn't so picture perfect after all.

Madelyn was moved down to the smaller children's dorm rooms and I was moved into the adult wing of the mansion. I missed being there, all the children running around and just all the activities. If anything this was the perfect place for Maddy to grow up. I just hope that she isn't too traumatized by what happened to be able to live her life relatively normal.

The Professor and I had talked and I was given my old position back in the school but I told him it might take awhile for me to fully rejoin to the team. I told him I was even considering have Hank remove the chip that was implanted on the back of my neck. He seemed overly pleased with my plans and said he would do whatever it was I thought I might need in helping me recover.

"I am so excited!" Kitty said to Jubilee and I as we helped made dinner. Well I made the dinner and they just kept me company.

"And why are you so "excited" Kitty?" I asked as I put another batch of rolls in the oven.

"Because the guys come home today," I turned and looked at her suspiciously and allowed her to continue explaining to me what was going on.

"I know like this place is big and everything, but haven't you noticed that most of the team is missing. I mean come on girl you haven't seen Scott running around here in the whole week you've been here. Wasn't that the first clue that most of the people where not here?" She asked me as I smiled at my stupidity.

"I'm sorry Kitty I am just so busy trying to get Maddy situated that I hadn't even noticed. I guess that means I am going to have to introduce her to her uncle then aren't I?" I told her thinking of Kurt.

"Man she is going to get a kick out of him! I can see it now 'hey Uncle Kurt did you know you look just like my stuff bear blue?' Oh priceless" Jubilee said as she stuck her finger in the gravy. I slapped her hand and she made a noise and went and sat back down. Moments later we all felt the familiar shake of the mansion as the Blackbird landed on the basketball court.

"There here!" Kitty screamed as she ran out of the room, I turned to Jubilee who just rolled her eyes. Dinner was going to be pretty interesting.

Later that night at dinner the whole mansion came to see the part of the team who had been gone for three weeks. However I was running late because I had to go back upstairs to clean up after I had finished making the dinner for tonight. When we walked in most of the room went quite. I was wearing a simple cotton dress and so was Maddy who had her hand in my left one as we made for our seats.

"Sorry I am late Professor I got some flour on my pervious outfit," I said keeping my head down. I was still unable to break some of the old habits Daniel had installed in both me and Maddy.

"It quite alright Rogue, you may wear whatever you please to dinner," I nodded my reply.

"You're not made at momma Professor?" Maddy asked and I turned to her.

"Maddy hush now and eat your dinner, you know better than to speak during supper," I told her my eyes wide.

"Yes ma'am," and she placed her hands in her lap and straightened up.

"It's quite alright Madelyn, and no I am not mad at your mother now lets eat this beautiful that Rogue prepared for us shall we?" He said closing the topic and moving on to something more casual. That's when the door opened again and a few of the returning team members came in.

"Rogue?" A couple of them said as they made their way towards me.

"Hello fella's," I said turning towards them with a smile. Then I noticed some of their faces fell.

"What happened to your face?" Scott asked me first as he came towards me reaching out to touch my still bruised face. That's when I saw him, Gambit nudging Scott out of the way to take a good look at me and pull me up by my still sore arm. I hissed in pain and he let go immediately.

"You let go of my momma right now mister!" Maddy said getting up from her chair to stand between me and Remy. I was clutching my still bruised arm and made to grab Madelyn.

"Madelyn! Behave your self; he didn't know what happened now apologies to Mr. Lebeau," I told her with a stern voice, she sighed and turned to him again.

"I am very sorry Mr. Lebeau for accusing you of hurting my momma when it was clear that you where unaware of what has recently happened to her," then she paused and looked at him closely.

"Hey momma! He has eyes like me see," she said pointing to him and that's when I lost all of the color from my face. I looked up at him like a deer in the head lights. He just stared at me hard.

"Remy thinks we should have a small chat Rogue, now," I nodded in defeat and turned to Madelyn.

"Sugar, you stay here and eat your dinner; momma will be back in a bit okay?" I asked her and then saw the sudden fear in her eyes.

"But momma, the last time you said that you didn't come back," and my heart nearly broke when she said that. I closed my eyes briefly and looked back at my daughter.

"Everything will be fine this time, I promise, nothing is going to happen to me. Remy ain't like daddy I promise," and with that I kissed her on the forehead and she looked from me to Remy back to me and then nodded her consent and sat back in her chair.

I turned back around and followed Remy out of the now quite dinning hall to the gardens. He stopped and turned to look at me, sorrow written all over his face. I never felt so ashamed in my entire life than I did at that exact moment.

"What happened Rogue?" He asked me with out the kind endearments he used to dispose on me.

"Daniel wasn't Mr. Perfect after all," I whispered trying to make sure I didn't cry.

"No? Really? Come on Rogue what did he do ta ya?" He asked me again with a little more conviction.

"He…he um…"I could barely make it out before the tears slowly fell from my face. But Gambit just stood there and looked at me, not moving.

"He…I asked him if we could invite family and some friends over for Madelyn's birthday. She turns six tomorrow," I told him hoping I didn't have to continue my little story, but it didn't look like I was going to win that one.

"He then got angry at me for asking something so stupid; I should have known that it was. I just thought it would have been nice you know," I didn't bother looking at him as I continued my story.

"He slapped me and yelled at me and pushed me on the ground, I…I got up and went over to Madelyn and told her to go to her room and if I didn't come tuck her in, in ten minutes she was supposed to call 911 to make sure nothing happened like last time," I paused for a moment took a quick look at him, he had a stern look on his face but his eyes told a different story he, wanted to come over and console me but wanted to here the rest of my story first.

"Then he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me down the stairs to our bedroom where he threw me up against the wall. But I hit my head on the nightstand first and got all dizzy so I didn't hear what he was saying to me. That made him madder because I didn't answer his question. So I tried to get up and he kicked me back down and kept kicking me until I couldn't feel my torso anymore." I started to unbutton my dress at the front while I said this.

"Then he asked me his question again, he wanted to know why Madelyn had such weird eyes and why both of us had weird hair. So…so I told him the truth. Stupid moron hadn't asked in six years and that day he decided to ask. But at the point I really didn't care anymore, I hurt all over. So I told him about me and said that the reason Madelyn was that way was because I was a mutant. She got it from me and that when I saw the knife in his hand," and with that I dropped my dress to show him the bruises and cuts on my pale flesh. I could only look down at the ground, to ashamed of what I had let my self become to look at him. I heard him take a breath in and heard him slowly come closer to me.

I looked up to him then, the tears had stopped coming down and where replaced by the shame, and ugliness that now covered my body. I watched as he took out an attentive hand and came with in millimeters of one of the long stitched up cuts that ran down my chest.

"Mon Dieu Rogue," he said his face and hand trembling. I bent down then and picked up my dress and redid the buttons.

"I had to do what's best for Madelyn," I told him truthfully.

"By allowing that monstre ta hurt both of you?" He asked me his worried face now one of pure anger.

"He never laid a hand on her Remy; I made sure of that at least. She got to have a normal life Remy, go to school like normal girls, play like normal girls, be a normal girl," I told him sternly.

"What about her eyes Rogue?" He asked me and I knew full well where this conversation was leading to.

"Specially made contacts by Forge himself, she only wore them out in public. Other than that she didn't wear them at all," I said matter of fact like.

"So when exactly when where you going to tell Remy?" He asked me and I sighed at him.

"I don't know Remy your not exactly the perfect father material and you kind of pulled a fuck them and them with me. I was willing to end the engagement with Daniel, but when a month past and I started to get morning sickness, I knew I had no choice. I married him out of obligation not love. And if you must know yes, Remy she is your daughter. I mean who else has your eyes, their one of kind. Well they where anyway," I said with a small smile.

"Remy missed six very important years of her life Rogue, How am I supposed to make that up?" He asked me a little sadly and I knew I was the only one to blame.

"By making the rest of them just as important," I told him softly and moved closer to him again.

"Remy is so sorry," he told me as he wrapped his arms around me. I winced but didn't move to stop him.

"For what Remy? You did exactly what you thought was right," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Remy should have been there, Remy shouldn't have left you and Madelyn. Remy should have stayed and fixed things. But Remy thought you where joyeux (happier) and better off with that homme," he said this to me almost like it was his worst sin.

"It doesn't matter anymore Remy, what's done is done. Daniel will never be able to hurt us here and I am having the divorce papers sent to his attorney as we speak along with the warrant the Professor sent out for his arrest. Thank God Logan had more sense than me to keep Madelyn under my name when she was born," I smirked into the side of his neck at the small truth that was kept from Daniel all these years. Logan didn't trust that man for one minute, should have listened to him when I had the chance.

"You know Rogue, Madelyn is my favorite name," I told me looking me in the eyes.

"I know that's why I named her that," I told him as I tapped the side of my head and he caught the familiar gesture. He laughed at me and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Now Mr. Lebeau would you like to meet your daughter?" I asked him with a smile on my face. He just smiled back and nodded his head in agreement. Maybe life isn't so hopeless after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned them Ratner would have never been the director, lol.**

**A/N: Okay I finally did a sequel after much prodding from several different people I made a sequel to 'Helpless.' But because I did there will be no happy ending to this tall tale. So please enjoy.**

The court room was small and dusty, like it hadn't been used very much. But from the hustle and bustle that seemed to be going on out side I would assume it's used quit frequently. Everyone's here to support me expect Jubilee she's at home with Madelyn; she shouldn't be here for this. She's seen too much already.

The judge is not as old as I thought he would be, mid forties maybe with a little bit of grey lining the sides of his hair. Kind of like Scott now a days, grey flecks are also starting to show in his auburn locks.

The defense is going on now and I can't help but glance over at the man I used to love. Still do in some sick twisted way I think. He's not looking at me though; he's staring right at Remy like he knows my dirty little secret. There is no mistaking that Maddy is Remy's daughter, hell she's almost his spitting image. Attitude to boot to, damn Cajun in her Logan says. Fiery with a kick of spice just like the Gumbo down home, Remy told me once.

Cobalt, that's what color Daniel's eyes are, piercing blue that seems to just strip you down layer by simple layer until there's nothing left. Not like Remy's demonic black on red that seem to show a window to a world of wonder lust. Cobalt, I hate that color, refuse to wear it and won't let Madelyn wear it either.

My attorney is up speaking to the court with all the experience money can buy. His voice is thick with a Bostonian accent, harsh like the weather in spring but with an elegance only the city itself can buy. The pictures from my latest attack are flicking across a projector, crime photos of the blood stained floor boards, the hunting knife still covered in my blood. It's almost like he killed me and I am a ghost watching my own court case.

Remy is seething with anger I can feel it through the small connection in our hands. Each picture is like a knife digging deeper into his heart, like it's his fault it happened. Then eventually came what I feared the most, I didn't care what the court did to Daniel for the abuse. It was over and done with and I was slowly moving on. What I feared was the custody of Maddie. If Daniel got her just on the fact he's helped raise her for the last six years I'll die.

"He's been a good father, supported his whole family these last seven years," the prosecutor's voice rang out defending Daniel.

"Your honor on further investigation of the situation of Madelyn Nichole Darkholme we have come to conclude that one Daniel Snider is not the biological father," my attorney told the court room. I watched as Daniel stood up looking at me like filth and with a pointed finger he accused me.

"You fucking mutant slut! For six years I raised that girl like she was my own flesh and blood and you just use me like that! You told me she was premature!" Daniel screamed at me and all I could do is cower under his harsh assertions. That's when I felt Remy move from behind me, I tried to get him to sit back down but I was still too weak from my hospitalization.

"Don't you ever speak to mon chere like dat ever again!" Remy warned with a pointed glove finger.

"Let me guess you're the bastard that fucked my wife?" Daniel said and all I could do was whimper at the humiliation.

"Non, Remy just be da father of your child," and I knew Daniel would explode could fill the anger boiling from all the way a cross the room. But he didn't do anything; he just smiled wickedly at Remy.

"I knew I couldn't produce anything as disgusting as a mutant. Pathetic and useless if you ask me, if Marie was any show for it, couldn't do a damn thing right," Daniel said as he looked at me with that wicked smile and those cold Cobalt blue eyes and I physically shivered.

Remy flexed his hands and I could tell he was itching for a fight, I could set he faint mauve kinetic color of his mutation starting to show around his finger tips. I tugged on his suite jacket trying to get him to settle down before he ended up where Daniel was going.

"That's enough Mr. Sinder and Mr. LeBeau, please take your seats," The Judge said with a sense of authority. Remy sat as was requested of him, but Daniel remained standing.

"LeBeau, as in Jean-Luc LeBeau?" Daniel asked his smile getting bigger at the statement.

"Oui," Remy said with that cocked eyebrow and smooth smirk.

"Well if my little Marie isn't ever the gold digger, the LeBeau's are worth a fortune," Daniel smiled even bigger. Then it hit me, he would ask for a settlement payments and he probably knew by now that Remy would do anything for me. Even pay Daniel off.

When the judge finally came to a decision I wasn't too surprised. I gave Daniel everything, didn't want anything of his anymore. He was sentenced to five years in prison for domestic abuse and I got full custody of Madelyn. Over all it was a relatively easy process.

All we had to do was sign the papers. I walked up to where Daniel was; Remy sat back and watched me like hawk and its prey. I was clearly nervous, wringing my hands over and over again as I waited for the papers to be drawn up. Daniel standing only inches from me, I could feel his gaze on me, weighing me up and down. It was unnerving to say the least, but from years of experience I knew when to keep my mouth firmly shut.

"You know, one day I will get out and nothing, not even that freak of man over there can protect you," he whispered to me but I didn't look up at him, just kept my head down.

"And when I get out your going to be the first one I come after and then your precious little Madelyn," he said into my ear that sent chills down my spine.

"Who ever said there wouldn't be someone waiting for you to get out? No one is going to miss a man who abused his wife," I told him through clenched teeth. I can only take so much of his berating especially now that I know I am safe from him.

"When did you get to be such a smart mouthed little bitch? I know you didn't have it while you where living under my roof, so tell me does that demon like it when you act like a slut like this? Talking out of turn smart mouthing off like that, but just you wait you'll get what's coming to you. Always have," he said to me like a pledge or some sort of unfulfilled prophecy. I just ignored him and continued to pay attention to the judge and attorney's talking to one another. Until I felt the all too familiar hand on my arm, I looked down at his hand in fear, a proverbial fear over taking me.

I looked back up into those menacing cerulean blue eyes and felt my heart sink into my stomach. The photographs from earlier flashing behind my eyes as the memory of the last attack came back to me with a fresh shock.

His grip tightened and a sneer formed on his once handsome face. The panic clearly showing on my face only spurred him on as he yanked me closer to him, my face only inches from his own. I immediately went into panic mode shutting off all relative thought like I had done some many times over the years.

Until I noticed a familiar leather in gloved fist collide with the side of Daniels perfectly groomed face.

"Remy told ya ta never touch his chere again," Remy told the now shocked Daniel as he cupped the side of his quickly bruising face. Seconds later the guards put Daniel in hand cuffs and he was escorted out of the room to the prison cell that awaited him.

"Ya okay chere?" Remy asked me a hand on my back as he made to check my arm.

"Don't worry Remy I'm fine, I'm used to it. It doesn't hurt," I told him as I walked out towards the exit of the building. Case closed.

"Ya shouldn't have ta be used ta it," Remy whispered to me and I just gave him a sad smile as Logan open the door to the black suburban for me. Climbing in side I sighed with contempt. It was over and maybe starting this new life with Remy at my side would be worth all the pain I had been through. Just maybe, and with that the suburban drove off towards the mansion. Back to the life I was supposed to live.

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Good next chapter? If so then tell me and I will write another one. If not then this is where is stops. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own them 

A/N: So sorry about the delay! But with school ending and the holidays! Well I haven't had time to really write so here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

Five years ago today. Five years of blissful happiness that feels like it could be shattered in a moment's time, that at any moment that bastard will walk through those large red oak doors and claim what is his. Just like he promised he would do all those years ago.

I am fearful and nervous and I know my husband can tell. I can feel those red on black eyes following me as I unconsciously start to fall back into my bad habits.

Just yesterday for instance, I ironed all of Remy's shirts and re-organized our entire bedroom while he took the kids to the park. And today I mistakenly wore one of my old cotton dresses. Something I haven't worn in almost five years.

I think Maddies picked up my ticks as well. She's sticking to me like glue and she's dressed and ready by the time I go to wake her for breakfast. She's also being extremely quite and well behaved, just like before. Shying away from all the others and treading with care as if Daniel was lurking right outside the mansion gates.

Remy almost threw a fit three days ago. Maddie, fearful of calling Remy Daddy has been avoiding him like the plague.

"Dis has got ta stop Marie," Remy told me before bed just yesterday.

"What do you want me to do Remy? She's just scared, we both are," I confessed to him as I watched his eyes immediately soften.

"Mon chere you know better dan dat, dat man ain't goin' ta hurt ya or Maddie ever again," Remy told me with such conviction I nearly laughed at him. His arrogance was obliviously never going to back down to Daniel.

"It's not us we're worried about Remy. Madeline and I know how to survive Daniel, we've had lots of practice. However, we both know that Daniel won't just stop with Madeline and I. His anger will spread and it'll go straight for you and Maddox," I told him with a pointed finger in the direction of our son's nursery.

"We know that once that monster is released back into society you and Maddox will not come unscratched," I paused then looking at him with a cold knowing expression. However Remy's demonic eyes looked back at my cold ones with question.

"Do not underestimate him Remy, Daniel's resources are limitless when he tries," I finished telling him with a sad smile before turning the bedside lamp off and going to sleep.

This little speech however didn't stop Remy's constant wave of reassurance and it didn't stop Madeline and mines never ending paranoia.

And as that fateful day arrived all we could do was sit silently in the living room, dressed in the clothes only appropriate for Daniel. Me in my pale blue cotton knit dress with simple white pearls. Madeline wore a thin yellow and white cotton dress, with her handsomely polished white paten-leather buckle shoes. The perfect pictures of wife and daughter, a role literally beaten into us for so long I can't even will myself to dress differently.

The worst part wasn't even the horrific1950's garb I adorned, but Remy's simple explanation to our four year of why we were dressed so.

"Mama and Maddie are just waitin' on someone," he explained and I nearly let the slowly building tears spill. Yet Maddox seem to understand and didn't speak about it again for the remainder of the day.

I watched along with Madeline the slow ticking of the clock. The hands moving leisurely around its large majestic face with no concern or worry about the room's occupants as it continued its life-long job. As the long black hands finally reached the time in which Daniel was to be released I felt the entire world come to an immediate stop. I felt Madeline's hand squeeze mine as the little hand ticked on. The only sound made was the releasing of our combined held breathes.

We continued to sit there on that dark chocolate leather sofa till everyone else had gone to bed. Our backs still firmly straight, our legs crossed at the ankles, hands neatly folded in our laps as if we where both wax figurines.

"He ain't comin' kid," Logan's demanding words stated obviously.

"You never know," Came Madeline's whispered reply as she continued to look straight forward, never moving her position, just in case.

"Go to bed, ain't no use worrin' over something that ain't goin' to happen. He ain't goin' to show up," He continued as if this was the ending of the discussion we never truly had.

I looked from the red door that I had been staring at since his release and to that mocking face of the mantle clock. Ten till nine it read. Madeline has school tomorrow. Did she even eat dinner? Did someone give Maddox his bath? As the questions ran through my mind I looked slowly back at Logan.

"Yes, it's get late. Yes, I believe going to bed is best. Madeline you have school tomorrow," I said in haze as I looked to Madeline as if her going to bed was the only reason why we needed to move our positions.

Maddie looked at me as I made to stand. She seemed uncertain but soon complied with me. Silently going past Logan towards the long matching oak stairs. I looked around me for a few moments, unsure of what to do. I knew Remy or Jubilee probably took care of Maddox for the night. But it wasn't until my green eyes landed on Logan did I know what to do.

"Hungry Logan?" I asked as I moved past him and down the corridor.

Taking a right I soon entered the kitchen. I was surprised to find the spotless kitchen filled with the older occupants of the house.

"Pancakes?" I asked yet needed no answer as I moved about the large expanse of the stainless steal kitchen gathering everything I would need.

They were all silent as I cooked various styles of pancakes. Jubilee and Jean preferred chocolate chip pancakes, Bobby, Kitty, Pete, Scott and Ororo liked Blue Berries in theirs, Hank the odd ball of the group liked Strawberries in his and Logan and mines never changing opinion on our favorite-the plain-pancake.

It was strangely relaxing mixing up the different concoctions of the sweet morning meals. Fixing each one's childhood morning cuisine seemed to take the days weight off my thin shoulders. And as we sat there eating those fluffy pancakes I felt the looming dread subside.

Yet as I enjoyed the simplest of my pancakes amongst the dearest of my friends I seemed to finally lose all self-control. Dropping my fork, I started to sob uncontrollably into my perfectly manicured hands.

"Oh Rogue," Jubilee cooed to me as she bolted from her chair and braced me into one of her infamous hugs, leaving her half-eaten chocolate chip pancakes behind.

"Your…pancakes…are…. getting cold," I told her between choked sobs.

"Chica you're worried about my pancakes? You are seriously messed up," she told me with a laugh trying to get me to crack a smile. Yet all I could do was cry even harder than before.

"Good job Jubilee," I heard Kitty tell my yellow clad friend.

"He, he, he, he…" I stammered.

"He ain't comin' kid," Logan told me as he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

He pushed Jubilee aside and picked me up bridal style, something he hasn't done since I was a child and had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. I continued to cry as he carried me from the kitchen and up to my room.

My husband sat quietly on the edge of our perfectly made bed, waiting for my return. He was playing mindlessly with the thin gold band around his finger when we came threw the open door. He looked up from his musing as we entered.

"Chere?" Remy said when he saw me in Logan's arms crying.

"She's fine Gumbo she's just stressed," Logan told him as he laid me down on the plush bed.

"I am sorry Logan," I whispered meekly to him as I still clung to him helplessly. He just stared at me for a long moment then removed my tight grasp, moved back from me, shook his head and left. Only looking back once with a deep sadness in his eyes as he left me with my husband.

The room was deadly silent except for my occasional hiccup from the crying fit I had only moments ago. I feared looking in to Remy's eyes as I clung to one of our satin pillows.

"How long am I goin' ta have ta do dis?" Remy's sad voice echoes across the silent room, me slightly aware of the fact that he was using first person.

"I am sorry Remy I shouldn't have worried so much. You were right, it won't happen again I promise," I told him dejectedly.

"Damn it Rogue! Dat's not what I want," Remy hollered at me and I cowered further back onto the bed.

He moved towards me and tried to reach for me. But it was to late the damage was done. He never yells at me or calls me Rogue in our room, never ever. And when he went to touch me I flinched and moved further away from him. A habit I don't think will ever go away. I closed me eyes and waited for the inevitable as I pressed my back up against our bed.

"See what I mean? When are ya ever goin' to stop comparin' me to dat man? Ya know better dan anyone I would never hurt ya or Maddie," He whispered to me and I slowly opened my eyes at my foolishness.

"I am sorry Remy, I don't mean to. It's just habit," I tried to explain to him yet never looking him in the eye.

"Why did ya do it in da first place? Why did ya marry dat man and stay with him for so long? What did he have dat I didn't?" Remy asked me almost on the verge of tears himself.

"He stayed," I told him just above a whisper. I looked at him then as I let the confession embed its self. He looked like I had just slapped him in the face.

"So dat's da reason?"

"What did you expect me to do Remy? I cheated on my fiancé with a ma who wouldn't commit; who wouldn't stay long enough for me to tell him how much I loved him!" I yelled at him in defense.

"Then, then after you disappeared again I was left pregnant, desperate and alone. At that time Daniel was everything you weren't. The perfect way out of a situation I wasn't ready for. He offered me a house, a steady legal income and everything else I could possibly need. I was nineteen and any sane nineteen year old who was pregnant would jump at the opportunity!" I told him in pure furry not allowing him to degrade seven years of torture just because my reason's weren't good enough.

"Ya could have told me! We could have worked it out," he responded.

"Worked it out? How Remy, how? I had no way to contact you. No way to tell you. I sure as hell didn't want any help from a man who didn't want me! And explain to me how you were suppose to help me raise a child when you couldn't even take care of your self?" I screamed at him with all my angers and frustrations that had build up over the years.

"Your right," he said solemnly as he backed away from me, "Daniel is da better man, merci for da reminder."

He turned then grabbing his trench coat and one of his decks of cards.

"What? That is not what I meant and you know it. Where are you going?" I asked him as he made his way out of our bedroom.

"What Remy do best Chere," he said as he walked out of our room and down the hallway without turning back.

I was left feeling numb at his sudden abandonment. Feeling not only numb but also completely and utterly alone for the first time in five years. Unable to cry from pure exhaustion from my earlier bout in the kitchen I continued my nightly routine.

I went to my vanity and removed the old pearls from my ears and neck. It wasn't until I started brushing my hair when the even strain of clapping started. I turned quickly in my chair and with horror filled stared at the handsome dressed man before me.

"Bravo my darling, bravo. It's been along time Marie, to long."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the finale chapter to Helpless. I should have finished this months and months ago but it needed a depth that I haven't been able to create in awhile now. So I hope everyone enjoys it. **

Fear and loathing are the only things that seem to connect me to this scene as I look from an out of body type way at what I know is about to occur. Logan's gone out I am sure to find Remy and drag him back home from whatever bar he's flung himself into. Scott and Jean are still away on their vacation. Hank is probably down in his lab studying the mutant gene under a telescope and Ororo is outside watering her garden for that I am sure. So as I look into the eyes of my ex-husband I know in that moment that no one strong enough to save me can hear me. And I pray to whatever deity is listening that my children don't witness what I know is about to happen.

"It's been along time Marie," Daniel says to me as if we are old acquaintances.

"Yes, it has," I respond with a shaky breath as he looks around Remy and mines room with a critical eye.

"So this is the life you chose over the one I gave you?" He asked me and I couldn't help but back up into my vanity. I hadn't even registered standing up and turning to face him.

"This is the life I had before I met you Daniel," I said quietly and truthfully.

"Some life," he snorted out. "I mean when we got married you were desperate to escape this place. You were desperate to get away from anything involving your _mutant_ life."

"But it isn't just my life anymore Daniel. I have children now; children who need to learn how to control their mutant powers once they manifest. I can't deny them the opportunity to grow up feeling proud of who they are," I said firmly.

"Proud? Proud of what? Being a freak of nature? Being a fluke in God's work? I think not Marie. Because you're children can never be proud of being something that their own Mother refuses to accept," he stated simply and the words hit home. In five years since my release from Daniels clutches I still hadn't removed the chip implanted in the back of my neck. I still clung onto my sense of normalcy like a blanket in the dark.

"I don't want my children to be me," I replied rather weakly I thought and from the look on Daniel's face so did he.

"You're a little too late on that one my dear."

He began to pace in front of me like a trapped lion in a cage a size to small for him. He looked ready for the hunt and I was unfortunately his prey. I could see the hunger in those cobalt blue eyes of his. I could see the emotions flicker across them like a horror movie as it showed exactly what he intended to do to me on this night.

"What are you doing here Daniel?" I stupidly asked. I know exactly why he's here. He's here to make a statement, to make a point. He's here to kill me or leave me here barely alive so I remember exactly who I belong to.

"I am here to remind you of your fidelity to me Marie. I own you, every single part of you belongs to me and no judge or jury can take that away from me," he seethed out to me and I watched as his hands began to tighten into large meaty fists. I felt my own hands cling desperately to the vanity behind me.

"I don't belong to anyone, I am my own," I replied stubbornly to him and I knew those were not the words I should have chosen for this encounter as his hand connected spot on with my left cheek.

"You best remember who you are speaking with Marie. I don't take talking back to, especially by a mutant whore such as your self," Daniel told me in that cold, cool voice that screamed danger at every turn.

"Hitting me won't solve anything between us Daniel," I said to him as I clutched my cheek trying to stop the stinging and the threat of tears.

"No, your right it won't," he said with a sneer, "but it sure does make me feel better."

And with that it all began again like I hadn't ever left him and he had never gone to prison. I was immediately thrown back into my old house lying on that floor bleed to death as my daughter cried in her room upstairs. I felt as if my life no longer had the meaning that it once had. I had worked so hard to become something other than this helpless woman lying on her bedroom floor as the man she claimed as husband used her up and left her for dead.

When he landed a punch to my face and I fell to the floor I knew that I couldn't allow for this to continue. I had had enough. I wouldn't be helpless anymore; I didn't need anyone to save me. No one ever had before anyways.

Daniel landed another well placed kick to my side and I felt a rib give in. I cringed inwardly. I slowly began to pick my self up as I spit some blood out of my mouth. I could do this I knew. I could hurt him like he hurt me, like he almost hurt my daughter. I could make him see exactly what happens to people who fuck with people to long. I could show him that I had had more than enough of his antics.

"I think you should leave Daniel," I stated firmly as I wiped some of the blood off of my face.

"I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon," he replied with menacing grin. I almost took a step back at that look, but I held my place.

"You're going to die today Daniel," I stated firmly and he just laughed in my face.

"I think you've got it all wrong baby. Because the only way you're going to be leaving this room is in a body bag. I should have just put you down when I had a chance. But what's five years between husband and wife?" He said with a sneer before he hit me square in the eye. I could feel my eye start to swell and I knew there wouldn't be any way to cover that one up.

I braced myself as I tried to regain my bearings around me. It was then that I looked back at Daniel. He was smiling his cruel smile up at me and the glitter of a knife in his hand. I am not sure where he had it tucked away or when he had retrieved it. But I knew one thing. I wasn't going to be at the end of that knife ever again.

"You've taken everything away from me Marie," Daniel began, "you took my home, my career and my child. Hell you took my whole damn life away."

He lunged for me and I was able to jump out of the way in time causing Daniel to fall forward into my vanity. Bottles, jewelry and nick-knacks fell about the bedroom floor, shattering into tiny pieces. I ran for the bedside table and extracted the gun I had placed there long before Daniel was ever out of prison.

I held it up with a steady hand and pointed it straight at him. He turned to look at me, a cut over his eye from landing on my vanity. I hoped it hurt like hell.

"What are you going to do Marie? Shoot me? Kill me?" He laughed out and I cocked the gun back, "go a head. Shoot me down like the dog you think I am. But remember I gave you everything you ever wanted. Not my fault you could pay the price."

And with that I shot him in the chest three times before the barrel clicked empty. Daniel clutched his chest and looked at me in shock. As if he never really believed I could possibly have the guts to do it. I dropped the gun when he fell down to his knees. He didn't say anything until he fell forward into a pool of his own blood. I didn't say or do anything until someone opened the door and screamed.

I barely registered that it was Kitty and Jubilee who had heard the gun shots and had come up to investigate. I didn't even notice as Hank pushed past them and headed to Daniel on the floor to check his pulse to confirm his death. Nor did I hear Storm on her cell phone call all X-Men back to the mansion. I didn't register anything as I continued to stand their bleeding and beaten. All I knew really was that it was all finally over. Daniel was dead and I had killed him. Nothing else matter beyond that fact.

"Marie," I heard from my side. I turned to look at the person calling my name. It was Logan standing in front of very shocked Remy LeBeau.

"Hey Logan," I whispered back to him.

"Kid what happened?" He asked me and I couldn't do anything but smile and laugh hysterically even though my sides hurt and so did my face.

"Why Logan I killed my ex-husband," I said very matter-of-factly.

"I noticed that," he replied evenly.

"Do you think we should call the police?" I asked logically.

"Stormy already has Chere," Remy chimed in finally. I looked over at him and realized he looked like hell.

"Well that's good," I said before I seemed to just loose my ability to stand and Logan had to catch me.

"I think Logan it would be best to take her down to the Med-Lab," Hank said as he tried to do whatever it was Hank does.

"Sure thing Blue," Logan said as he gently carried me away from the bloody scene.

"I guess I was right," I whispered out to know one in particular.

"Right about what kid?" Logan asked me as we descended the stair case.

"Oh about what Daniel had said to me. I told him he was going to die today. He told me I wasn't going to be leaving that room without being in a body bag. I guess I was right," I said rather contentedly in my delirium. I saw Logan look over to Remy and give him a look that probably spoke volumes. But I didn't catch very much meaning behind it. I predict though that Logan is going to throwing Remy through the ringer and back out again.

Eventually we made it back down to the Med-Lab and Logan laid me on one of the gurneys. He looked stressed I could see. Probably blaming him self for what happened. Figuring that he should have stayed home instead of getting mixed up in my affairs.

"I am fine Logan, why don't you go help Hank for a bit okay?" I said with a pat on his hand. He seemed to get the hint though.

"Alright kid."

"Thanks your greatest you know?" I replied to him and he just nodded his head and kissed me on the forehead before disappearing behind one of the many curtains. It was just Remy and me now.

"Chere, Marie," Remy began as he sat down next to me. "Remy sorry Chere, he should have just listened to ya. Remy should know by now that when ya tell Remy somethin' it usually means he should just do it. But Remy saw the way ya were and Remy just couldn't stand around and watch it happen. It was like ya were never Remy's ta begin with and it hurt. I am so sorry Chere."

"There wasn't nothing you could have done Remy. He would have waited till we were asleep or something and tried to do me in then. Its better this way," I said with a slight groan as I finally began to start feeling the pains of my injuries.

"I love you Marie," Remy whispered to me and I could feel tears slide slowly down my swollen face.

"I love you too Remy."

"It's all over now Chere. Nothing bad is ever going to happen ta ya again. Remy promise," He whispered to me like a prayer.

"No, never again," I whispered back and I knew we would be okay. We would survive this. Because I wasn't helpless anymore, because I knew that Daniel would never come out of the wood work again to cause damage to my family and to my life. It was over, all of it and I wouldn't have been happier. It's over.


End file.
